Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style)
NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:NelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyTamagotchiGoGoRikiandCollectionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG